mayaandmiguelfandomcom-20200214-history
Theo McEwen
Theodore "Theo" McEwen is a character in Maya & Miguel. He is Miguel's best friend and loves the number two as you can see from his shirt. He is African-American. Theo loves sports as much as Miguel and sometimes they are rivals. In one episode, Theo is shown to be bullying Miguel. Theo often gets A's in his classes Because he is very smart. He is more Intelligant that his friends . He is seen using gadgets which portrays him as a techo-wiz. Theo is often the voice of reason among his friends. He is also shorter that most characters Physical Appearance Theo is a black, "African-American)" 10-year-old boy with brown skin, curly black hair and brown eyes. He usually wears a blue shirt with white sleeves and the number 2 in white, possibly beige pants and green and white sneakers. Episode Appearances * Mala Suerte (Cameo) * The Matchmaker * When Maya Met Andy * Rhymes With Gato * La Nueva Cocinita * The Letter * Teacher's Pet * La Calavera * Politics Unusual * Tito's Mexican Vacation * The Bully and the Bunny * Career Day * Chrissy's Big Move * I've Got to Be Mi-guel * Soccer Mom * The Adventures of Rabbit-Bird Man * Maya and Miguel, Come on Down! * The Wrestler Next Door (Cameo) * A Little Culture * The Bet * Team Santos * The Cheery Chipper Cupid Sisters * Friends Forever? * The Slump * Real Twins * Recipe for Disaster * Abuela Upmanship * The Dogwalkers * The Pen Pal * Fashionistas * Maya Quixote and Miguel Panza * The Taming of Mr. Shue * Miguel's Wonderful Life * Tito's Pet * Paper Girl * Mother's Day * Give Me a Little Sign * After School * Puppy Love * The Red Jacket * Battle of the Birthdays * Maya the Mascot * Papi Joins the Band * The Big Fight * Crushed * Good Luck Paco * Say Cheese! * A House Divided * Everyday is Earth Day * I Love Maya * Maya & Miguel Live! Mexican The Musical Trivia * Though Theo's shirt is mostly blue, he was shown wearing the same kind of shirt, only the blue part was green. * Theo knows a little American Sign Language as revealed in "Give me a Little Sign" * Theo says "vertical velocity!" It could be his catchphrase. Image Gallery Theo.png Theo McEwen Posing 1.PNG Theo McEwen Posing 2.PNG Theo McEwen Posing 3.PNG Theo McEwen Posing 4.PNG Theo McEwen Posing 5.PNG Theo McEwen Posing 6.PNG Chrissy, Maggie, Theo, and Miguel (What Rhymes with Gato)7.PNG|Theo standing with Maggie, Miguel, and Chrissy Maya, Chrissy, Theo, and Miguel2.PNG|Theo with Maya, Chrissy, and Miguel Theo and Andy (Fashion Show)02.PNG|Theo and Andy Theo and Andy (Fashion Show)01.PNG|Theo arguing with Andy Miguel, Theo, and Andy (Soccer Coach).PNG|Theo with Miguel and Andy Theo in a green shirt.png|Theo wearing a green shirt Theo's Missing 2.png|Theo's shirt missing the "2" Theo (Paper Girl) 01.png Theo (Paper Girl) 02.png|Theo acting silly at the computer Theo and Maya (Paper Girl)1.png Theo and Maya (Paper Girl)2.png Theo and Maya (Paper Girl)3.png Theo (What Rhymes with Gato)2.PNG Theo (What Rhymes with Gato)1.PNG Maya and Theo (Paper Girl)01.png Maya and Theo (Paper Girl)02.png Theo and Maya (Paper Girl)01.png Maya and Theo (Paper Girl)03.png Theo (Paper Girl) 03.png Maya and Theo (Paper Girl)04.png Theo (Paper Girl) 04.png Theo (Paper Girl) 05.png Theo (Paper Girl) 06.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists